bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Bob and Larry Gettin' Angry
Bob & Larry Gettin' Angry is the second half of the second episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Bob and Petunia are playing a game of checkers, with Bob realizing that he's about to beat Petunia for the first time. However at that moment, Larry then comes into the room while carrying a tray of marshmallows, before he ends up tripping on a couple of checker pieces on the ground, which causes him to fall right on top of the checker board, sending the pieces flying into the air. Bob then frantically catches the pieces on the board, but just when it seems that he has caught all the pieces, one of the marshmallows then hits him on the head, making him drop the board to the ground. After the incident, Bob is angry with Larry for what he did, saying that he was about to beat Petunia at checkers, while Larry tells him that it was an accident. Bob then apologizes to Petunia for the game night being ruined, saying that he doesn't want to play anymore and that he's just going to go to bed. However, Petunia then tells Bob that that's not such a good idea, which Bob questions about, before Petunia answers that she once read that you shouldn't let the sun go down on your anger, which Larry agrees with. Bob is even more flustered, before realizing that this is good advice. Petunia then decides to head home, but not without telling Bob that they should go on a hike tomorrow, before Larry proclaims that "Physical Outdoor Cardiovascular Activity" is his middle name, which Petunia says is unfortunate, before she leaves after that. Larry then picks up the marshmallows that he accidentally dropped, while Bob says that he's going to get a snack, but Larry decides to save the trouble by getting a snack for Bob, which consists of sardines, root beer, and cheese, but the cheese is so stinky that it causes Bob to fall backwards from the stench. Bob then throws the cheese out the window, despite Larry's best attempts to save the cheese. Larry is then angry with Bob for throwing his stinky cheese out the window, claiming that that cheese was in the running for the all-time world's stinkiest cheese, according to the Stinkological Institute, which Bob claims sounds made up. Bob then tells Larry that the cheese was too stinky and that he can't have it in the house, before asking him if he's going to apologize. Larry refuses, before telling Bob to apologize for throwing out his cheese, which Bob also refuses to do, telling Larry to apologize for ruining the checkers game. The duo then realize that they learned that you can't go to bed while you're still angry with someone, so because of that, they decide to never go to sleep again for the rest of their lives, which Bob agrees with. While staying up late, Bob and Larry are still angry with each other, before Larry asks Bob if he likes to throw things out the window, which Bob confirms, before Larry then tells Bob that he's not the only one who likes to throw things out of windows. Larry then goes up to Bob's room, which Bob is surprised about before Larry returns while holding a pair of socks, surprising Bob, saying that those are limited edition socks and that they only made fifty pairs. Larry then throws the socks out the window, so because of that, Bob decides to get even by going up to Larry's room, which Larry is also surprised about before Bob returns while holding a comic book. Larry is surprised, saying that that's the rare issue where they accidentally printed all the words backwards, before Bob also throws it out the window as well. Larry then comes back while holding Bob's toothbrush, which Bob is surprised about, before Larry then throws the toothbrush out the window. Bob then throws Larry's bicycle out the window, while Larry then throws Bob's chemistry set out the window as well. Bob then throws Larry's stereo out the window, before more and more items are thrown out the window. Madame Blueberry then comes into the house, but she ends up getting thrown out the window as well, much to her anger. Larry then throws a saxophone out the window, which only angers Bob even more before he throws Larry, but Larry bounces back off the wall. Larry then starts pushing against the couch, with Bob pushing on the couch too, which confuses Larry, asking Bob why he's helping, before Bob answers that it's his couch too, before they both push the couch out the window. Bob and Larry still refuse to apologize to each other, despite having thrown all their stuff out the window, before Bob finds himself getting sleepy, which Larry agrees with, before they both realize that staying awake is making them crazy, before they both start to hallucinate seeing Junior Asparagus, Pa Grape, Jimmy Gourd, and Mr. Lunt in the room with them. The two still demand for each other to apologize before Larry then asks how they're supposed to do this all night and many other nights after that, before Bob throttles him to get him to calm down, before saying that there's only one thing to do at a time like this, which is a staring contest, saying that "Loser has to apologize", which Larry agrees to, saying that he's good at staring off into space. Soon, Bob and Larry start warming up for their staring contest, before they soon start staring into each other's eyes once they all been warmed up. Bob is then encouraged by his subconscious that he's "the best non-blinker there is", before Larry is also encouraged by his subconscious that he's doing great and that he's good at staring and that the only contest Bob will win is the "Attacked-By-A-Lobster" contest. Bob and Larry then start singing a song about how they won't blink and that they'll keep on staring, no matter how tired and sweaty they are. After the song ends, Petunia returns, asking Bob and Larry why all of their stuff is outside. Confused about what's going on, Petunia then enters their house before becoming surprised to see Bob and Larry still staring at each other and still demanding for the other to apologize. Petunia then asks the two what's going on, before Larry answers, "Bob apologize needs to", which confuses Petunia, before Bob repeats what Petunia said earlier about not letting the sun go down on your anger, as in not going to sleep when you're angry. Once Petunia finds out what's really going on, she sets things straight with Bob and Larry, telling them that that's not what the verse means, telling them that God doesn't want them to hold on to their anger and that he certainly doesn't want them to not go to sleep, and that he wants them to forgive each other. Once Bob and Larry finally realize this, Bob says that he's sorry, while Larry repeats that you shouldn't let the sun go down on your anger, before asking what it means. Because of this, Petunia then starts singing a song about how if you have a problem, you shouldn't let the sun go down on your anger, before Bob and Larry also join in the song as well. After the song ends, once Bob and Larry have finally forgiven each other, the two then fall backwards and drop off to sleep afterwards, which Petunia is surprised by. Characters *Bob *Larry *Madame Blueberry *Petunia Rhubarb Fun Facts Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first time tackling about anger was learned since Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!, and the first time the verse "Do not let the sun go down on your anger." since LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows. **The first instant Bob likes doing chemistry. He previously mentioned to the Alchemist that he respected it. **The first time that Rob Paulsen did not appear since Celery Night Fever. **The first VeggieTales in the House episode not to feature Pa's Corner Store. Remarks *Some of the large objects like Larry's bicycle and the sofa could not fit through the window. *Even though both Bob and Larry stayed up through the night, they don't seem to get any red veins in their eyes. *Larry could have easily gone outside to get his cheese. Inside References Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Bob